I Do
by I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for three years, what do you think will happen on three year anniversary. After the wedding it's time for there honeymoon but will it be perfect like they plan or will it be a total disaster cause of a pregnant Trish. A little bit of trez to :)
1. Chapter 1

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Today is me and Austin third anniversary of being in a long-term committed relationship, It has been tough and had its ups downs, but it's been worth it at the end to live my happily ever after with the boy of my and Austin are nineteen and in our freshman year of college,but it's hard to study when you have to write songs for you and your rock star I know what you thinking _did little Ally Dawson finally get over her stage fright_ well to answer you question yes I did and I couldn't be any happier with my life and it's all thanks to Austin and that's one of the many reasons why I love that boy he helped me over come my fears and let live out my dreams of being a pop being a pop star has been great and bad at the same time but it's been really rewarding, but the most rewarding factor of it all is I had Austin by my side throughout the whole journey, now me and Austin are now getting ready for the Miami beach award were both performing our new song that I wrote than me and Austin are gonna wait till the award show is over before we go on our anniversary thinking about him makes me want to see his beautiful face I hurried into our rehearsal room to see Austin practicing his dance moves for his song he suddenly stopped when he saw me through the mirror and ran over to me and picked me up in a big hug "Happy three-year anniversary babe" Austin whispered in my ear after picking me up in a bear hug and spinning me around circles "happy three-year anniversary" I say as I break our hug and kiss Austin softly and passionately. Austin stop spinning me as soon as my lips touched his and kiss me back immediately,we tried to deepen the kiss when we were interrupted by our best friends "Austin can you stop trying to eat my friend face off and get to work come on this is your guys last rehearsal for the Miami beach awards" Trish said as she walked in with Dez following slightly behind her. Austin stopped our kissing to look down at our friend "Trish go away" he said to her before turning back and kissing me I giggled into the kiss I love Austin can be so controlling sometimes it's so _hot ._ I opened my eyes from to see Trish boiling with anger, I smirked into the kiss and whispered around Austin lips "were going to be in so much trouble" Austin took that advantage when my mouth was open to stick his tongue in my mouth and deepen our kiss,I totally forgot about Trish until she rage boiled over and she started screaming at us."do you think you can talk to me like that **BLONDE **I am your manager I got you **BOTH **this show and you have the audacity to tell ME NO" she screamed at the top of her lungs startling everybody in the room besides Dez, who's probably used to it since Trish and him have been dating for four years."Trish baby can you please calm down you know Austin didn't mean it in a wrong way he just want to spend most of his anniversary with Ally instead of worrying about the show" Dez said calmly putting his hand on Trish shoulder trying to calm her down, but that did the exact opposite "Did you just tell me to CALM DOWN when me acting this way is all your FAULT ". "Trish sweetly how's making you act this way my fault" Trish suddenly seemed to calm down when Dez asked her that question and whispered her response "because I'm pregnant" she said looking everywhere but Dez. "What Trish did you just say your pregnant" Dez asked, Me and Austin both looked at each other when we say Trish shake her head at least we've figured out why Trish has ben extra crazy lately it's cause she's hormonal. "yes Dez I'm pregnant, were gonna have a kid" I heard Trish say who was still looking down, Dez lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye "that's great baby" Dez said before kissing Trish on the lips and giving her a hug,ME and Austin started clapping"awe" we said at the both time "Trish I am so happy for and you to Dez" I said reaching to give my best friend a hug "me to congratulations bro" Austin said the him did their 'what up' hand shake. Trish started laughing at the picture at our two friends "now that we got that ou of the way can we finish practicing" Trish asked me and Austin "sure we said at the same time and went to rehearse our songs.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V _

It's almost time for Ally performance and that's when I'm going to get on that stage and ask her a question that will change our lives forever.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

I almost my turn to go on, but I was too busy to worry about that I was looking for Austin he's usually by my side before I go on stage and give me a good luck kiss. I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder hoping it was Austin go extremely disappointed when it was just the stage manager telling my I had one minute left before I perform ugh where are you Austin "right behind you" he whispered in my ear I just hate when I say my thoughts out loud. I turned around to put my hands around his neck before I got tapped in the shoulder by the same stage manager saying I need to go on, I grabbed my microphone and looked back at Austin 'good luck' he mouthed and I smiled back to him return before walking out on stage.

There were camera flashing as soon as I walked out the crowd erupting with cheers. "Are y'all having a goo time" I asked while they responding with loud cheering "that's awesome doesn't that put you in a mood to be and act free like were **22"**

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**  
**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**  
**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**  
**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**It seems like one of those nights**  
**This place is too crowded too many cool kids**  
**It seems like one of those nights**  
**We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping**  
**Yeaaaah**  
**We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way**  
**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**  
**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh**

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**  
**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**  
**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**  
**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**I don't know about you, 22, 22**

**It feels like one of those nights**  
**We ditch the whole scene**  
**It feels like one of those nights**  
**We won't be sleeping**  
**It feels like one of those nights**  
**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**  
**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**  
**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**  
**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah**

**It feels like one of those nights**  
**We ditch the whole scene**  
**It feels like one of those nights**  
**We won't be sleeping**  
**It feels like one of those nights**  
**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**

When I was finished the crowd erupted more cheering then when I came out I was about to leave the stage when Austin came out with roses in his hands "Ally wait for a second " he asked my while I looked at him confused. Austin came over to me and took us to the middle of the where he turned back to look at me and said "Ally you're an amazing person and I love you so much there are not enough words to describe how much I love you make me tha happiest person in the world just by when you look at me and smile or every time when were in a bad situation and you say everything is going to be okay I know it is cause I have you by my side,Ally you make the world seem like a better place even when is' crashing down around us I love you more than pancakes" Austin said before dropping down on one knee "Ally will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me" Austin asked me pulling out a little black box that had a six carat diamond wing that was the shape of a heart, I am in such shock I don't know what to say now or even speak but some how I managed to "I do". Austin got from his feet and pulled me into the most passionate kiss we ever have before slipping on my ring and turned to the audience who were clapping their hands like a wildfire now and some crying.

"Guys I would like to dedicate this performance to my awesome songwriter, best friend, girlfriend,and now fiance. Thanks baby for saying **I Do.**

**I see the world for you and me  
I hear a perfect harmony  
Where you are is where I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be...**

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you

Hmm hmm hmm yeah...

There's a match for every heart  
There's a light for every dark  
With you I found my counter part  
My counter part

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now  
Ohh

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]_

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]_  
(You know I do)

Austin finish song by bringing me back on stage and kising me again. "I love you Austin" I said looking into hid deep golden brown eyes " I love you too Ally " he said before kissing me again

* * *

**Guys if you lov the story please review and tell me if you want me to do more chapters or leave it how it is.**

**I don't own austin and ally or taylor swift 22 and drew seely I do**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

It's been four fabulous months since I've been engaged to my prince Austin moon and I couldn't be happier me and Austin decided to get married before we go on tour which is going to be in two months so Trish is helping putting the last arrangements for the wedding. I walked back into the kitchen to see a pregnant Trish going through our fridge.

"Trish your suppose to be helping me finish not going through my fridge" I said whining I got so much stuff to finish by this week for our wedding I need my maid of honor to be helping me not eating.

"Well I'm sorry Ally that I happen to be **FOUR MONTHS AND HALF PREGNANT**" she mumbled while scarfing down a sandwich in her mouth.

"Trish I understand that it's just I'm so stressed out Me and Austin have tour soon for four months and I gotta make the last arrangements for the wedding and find a temporary manager" I said in one big sentence forgetting that I had to breath. Trish came over and rubbed my back while eating her fourth sandwich.

" First of all breathe Ally, second you won't need to find a temporary manager cause I got your guys schedule set up and I'll deal with everything myself through video and phone calls. So all you need to worry about is the last arrangements of the wedding and the honeymoon which me and Dez are gonna join you guy's by the way" she said drinking and juice and still eating more sandwich.

''wait your guys are coming with us to our honeymoon why what did you do"

"nothing I just kinda promised the press that you would do a couple of shows during your honeymoon no big deal" Tris said nervously backing away with her hands on her stomach . I'm gonna kill her she knows me and Austin wanted a month to ourselves before we would be busy with performing and press and now Trish ruined it. I walked up toward her "Ally I know you might be mad but I've been your best friend for years you will never hurt me or the baby" Trish while rubbing her stomach emphasizing she's pregnant.

"I won't hurt you Trish but, I can't say anything about Austin now I'm going to make his favorite pancakes so at least he'll be happy for a while before he wakes up" I said to her perfectly calm before going to make the batter.

"Please Austin will never hurt me" Trish scoffed I turned back to look at her "I never said he will hurt you but be ready for the scariest scream fest you ever seen"

**20 Minutes later**

I was done making the pancakes when I heard Austin running down the stairs ''Ally I smell chocolate chip" pancakes he said coming into the view of the kitchen seeing his pancakes he looked like he was about to faint "AND you put CHOCOLATE SYRUP with WHIPPED CREAM and with some CHOCOLATE CHIPS on top" he raced over to me and kissed me passionately "Your the best fiancé **E****VER**" he said before siting down devouring his pancakes. I laughed at the sight of my child like future husband. I sat next to him when he finished the plate.

"Ally that one of the best time you made pancakes so what happened" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"what are you talking about" I said innocently Austin knew I made the best pancakes in the world every time I had to tell him something he wouldn't like.

"Ally you can quiet acting me and you both know you make the best and I mean the **BEST **pancakes when you have to tell me something bad so what is it" he asked again his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well thank you for the compliment, but babe this time Trish has something to tell you"

Austin looked from me to Trish and got confused "So let me get this straight you made the one **BEST **pancakes you ever made for Trish" he asked, I shook my head slightly and Austin sighed "It's that bad okay Trish tell me" he said looking at her now.

"well I might have promised the press that you two will do some concerts during your honeymoon" Trish whispered quietly, but not quite enough for Austin not to hear her.

"**YOU WHAT** Trish how can you do something do irresponsible you know me and Ally wanted to have a month together just as a married couple before we go on tour but now we can't even do that" Austin yelled. Trish backed away from Austin till she came up to the wall frightened "I'm so sorry they were annoying me and I'm pregnant with these stupid hormones I just said so they can shut up can you guys' please forgive me " Trish sobbed. I sighed and look at Austin who looked mad and forgiving at the same time.

"Of course Trish we forgive you but just don't make decisions that is going to interfere with an important part of our lives please" I said looking at Trish who was kinda smiling now "Sure Ally I can do that group hug" Trish asked arms extended. I looked at Austin who smiled and we walked over to Trish to hug her.

"So how many performance did you exactly promise Trish" Austin asked

"you do not wanna know" Trish responded back, and she was right when I found out I certainly did not want to know.

_2 weeks later_

Today is the day of my wedding and I'm going to marry the man of my dreams I thought as I finish getting ready

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

I looked in the mirror one more time before my best man came up behind me "you look great Austin there's no need to worry". I turned around to see Dez in a classic black tux similar to mine "I know I just want everything to be perfect for her".

" Trust me everything will be perfect for her cause she gonna marry the person she loves " Dez said.

"thanks buddy that means a lot" I said patting him on the shoulder "Just you wait soon it's going to be you and Trish's turn". I said

"Yep and I can't wait for that day to happen as long as you'll be my best man" Dez asked

"I would love to be your best man c'mon a quick 'what up' before your best friend get 's marred to the girl of his dreams". Me and Dez did our 'what up' before we left and took our places inside a chapel and wait for the doors to open so I can marry the girl of my dream.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I looked at my strap less sweetheart wedding dress in the mirror that had beads at the bottom of the dress so when I walked it had a nice cascading hair was tied back in a bun with a couple of strands falling down my face in ringlets while I had a soft pin lip gloss and nude makeup.I turned away from the mirror to look at my brides maids Trish,Cassidy,and Kira who were dressed up in a soft muted yellow dress that flowed to the bottom.

"Are my girls ready for me to get married" I asked and in response they broke out into cheer, My dad walked in covering his ears until we finished screaming and walked over to me and grabbed my hand and spun me in circle to see the dress.

"You look so beautiful honey you remind me of your mother and I'm just so glad that you got to live your drams and marry someone your truly in love with and feels the same about you" my dad said to me with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks so much dad that means so much to me and I know if mom was here she'll say something like that now are you ready to walk me down the aisle" I said linking our arms together " yes I am" he said as the girls walk through the door and the recorded music to the song Austin sang to me when we got engaged to started to play.

"honey that's are cue are you ready" he asked me I looked a him at smiled "Yes dad I'm ready to marry the man of my dreams" I said then we walked out the door do I could get married.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

The music started playing as I saw My future wife to be in mere moments walk through that door beautiful as ever and the lyrics that I sang to when we got and engaged and what's playing now definitely describes how I feel about Ally.

_**I see the world for you and me**_  
_**I hear a perfect harmony**_  
_**Where you are is where I'm gonna be**_  
_**I'm gonna be...**_

_**Forever, could never be enough **(just looking at how beautiful Ally looks now this line really speaks to me I caught the attention of my future wife and mouthed 'I Love You' I saw her smile big and said 'I Love you Too'_

_**Together, it's all I need for us**_  
_**When the rain is pouring down**_  
_**And there's no else around**_  
_**I'll be your shelter now**_

_**And I'll be the one **_  
_**You can run to **_  
_**I'll be the one**_  
_**Who's meant to love you now...**_  
_**And always till our days are through**_

Ally dad kissed her cheek before putting her hands in mine "take care of my daughter" he said before turning to the pews. I looked at Ally to see her smiling at me "hey Austie" she said

I chuckled at her nickname for me, but followed what she was doing "hey Alls" I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips before we turned to the priest and began the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace". the priest said before looking around the room to see if anyone object, and no one did every body thought me and Ally were perfect for each priest continued with the ceremony.

" Who gives away Allyson Marie Dawson in Holy Matrimony to Austin _Monica_ Moon" the chuckled lightly at the end bring the church into a nice fit of laughter leaving me embarrassed.

"It's okay honey" Ally said smiling and I admitediatly felt better

"I do" Mr. Dawson Said after the church was quit again

"Now the couple decided to write their own vows" the priest announced looking at me to start

"Ally we've known each other for five years and have gone out for three of that five and every day I've spent with you was better than the last. Ally you helped me carry out my dreams and I wouldn't be where I am today in the music industry if it wasn't for you. I know at times we can have bad days, but even our bad days are good as long as you're in my life. Ally I would never leave you and I hope you don't leave me cause I would die without you. You are and always will be my first priority in life I'll always be your knight in shining blue jeans cause you know I would never wear armor, but for you I would. You're the best song writer I know and I don't regret the day we met when I was in your dad store playing the drums with corn I love you more than life itself even more than my favorite types of pancakes and for people who know me that's a big deal and I can't wait to call you my wife I Love You" I said brushing the tears that were falling down Ally face.

"Austin when I first met you were a silly immature boy who acts like a little kid and you are still now but that's one of the reasons I love can bring out the child in me when I need cheering up, you showed me how to let loose and enjoy life to fullest and I'm so thankful that god put you in my life. If I didn't have you and my life and didn't steal my song the day we met I would have never lost my stage fright and become one of the most famous singer/songwriter today and that was all thanks to you believing in me when the world and me didn' matter what _I'll stay by your side forever cause were better together _through all the obstacles we face in life. Austin I'll support you through any dream and stay by your side through the good and bad I love you more than pickles and for people who know me that's a big deal. Austin I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and hopefully start a little family I love you more than my beloved book I can't wait to start this journey with I Love You Too" Ally said to me and it was my turn to cry. The priest came back towards us.

"Do you Austin Monica Moon take Allyson Marie Dawson to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

"I Do" I said

"Do you Allyson Marie Dawson take Austin Monica Moon to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

" I Do" I heard All say

"Now can I please have the rings" the priest said as he looked toward Dez and Trish who handed him the rings.

"Austin repeat after me and say with this ring I thee wed" the priest said to me giving me Ally ring to put on her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed" I said slipping the ring on Ally.

"Allyson repeat after me and say with this ring I the wed" he said handing Ally the ring

"With this ring I thee wed"Ally said to me as she put on the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman let me please introduce you to moon you may know kiss the bride" he said to finally. I put my hands on both sides of Ally face while she weaved her arms around my neck, and I pulled into a gentle passionate kiss the showed how happy in this moment to be her husband when we stopped kissing the song played again as me and Ally walked off to our reception party.

_**There's a match for every heart**_  
_**There's a light for every dark**_  
_**With you I found my counter part**_  
_**My counter part**_

_**Forever, could never be enough**_  
_**Together, it's all I need for us**_  
_**When the rain is pouring down**_  
_**And there's no else around**_  
_**I'll be your shelter now**_  
_**Ohh**_

_**And I'll be the one **_  
_**You can run to **_  
_**I'll be the one**_  
_**Who's meant to love you now...**_  
_**And always till our days are through**_

_**You know I do**_  
_**You know I do**_  
_**Time to say the words**_  
_**Never been so sure**_  
_**Wanna spend my life with you**_

_** (You know I do) **_

* * *

_**Guys that was a beautiful wedding and the next chapter Is going to be the reception party I was gonna stop here like one of my viewers said but I have to write the party but if you want me to continue on after the party just tell me.**_

_**I do not own better together and Drew Seely I do (but I do think it's a beautiful song that I want at my wedding one day)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin walked to the back off the church to get our marriage license signed, and then got into our limo to the building we rented out for the reception party.

"So how are you doing _" _I heard Austin say hearing happiness dripping out of his voice I chuckled but played along with him

"I'm quite dapper " I responded in an english accent as I saw Austin on the limo in a fit of laughter "oh my what's wrong Mr. Moon, or are do you the case of the silly" I asked and Austin broke out untill a bigger fit of laughter until he turned red. once he regained his breath he pulled me by the waist and layed me on top of him.

"Really Alls _dapper the case of the silly_" he asked me looking at me as if he wants to break out in another case of laughter. I pouted my lips "I don't know what's so funny Mr. moon it's just your wife -" once I said the word wife Austin brought me face to his I bite down on his lips lightly and I felt him shiver his tongue grazing over my lips asking for permission which I granted admidtiatly now it was only a battle for dominance and i was keeping up until th limo stopped breaking us apart " C'mon Mrs. Moon we have a party to attend to Austin was saying with a british accent this time helping me out of the car. As we walked into the building it had Technicolor dance floor and strobe lights, a big stage to the left of the dance floor and to the right there was the dining area. Once the Dj noticed he shut off the music and played one of me and Austin favorite songs as we made our way to the dance floor.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**  
**Just making my way**  
**Making a way**  
**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**  
**And I miss you**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**  
**Into the sky**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass me by**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
**A thousand miles**  
**If I could**  
**Just see you**  
**Tonight**

**It's always times like these**  
**When I think of you**  
**And I wonder**  
**If you ever**  
**Think of me**

**'Cause everything's so wrong**  
**And I don't belong**  
**Living in your**  
**Precious memories**

**'Cause I need you**  
**And I miss you**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**  
**Into the sky**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass me by**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
**A thousand miles**  
**If I could**  
**Just see you**  
**Tonight**

**And I, I**  
**Don't want to let you know**  
**I, I**  
**Drown in your memory**  
**I, I**  
**Don't want to let this go**  
**I, I**  
**Don't...**

**Making my way downtown**  
**Walking fast**  
**Faces pass**  
**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**  
**Just making my way**  
**Making a way**  
**Through the crowd**

**And I still need you**  
**And I still miss you**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**  
**Into the sky**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass us by**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
**A thousand miles**  
**If I could**  
**Just see you...**

**If I could fall**  
**Into the sky**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass me by**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
**A thousand miles**  
**If I could**  
**Just see you**  
**If I could**  
**Just hold you**  
**Tonight**

When the song was finished we all went to the dining room where we were served appetizers of pickles and pancakes made a different way me and Austin both grabbed the tray of pancakes and pickles until it got time for the first dance.

"can the happy couple please come down to the dance floor for their first dance"

Me and Austin got up and made our way to the floor that were changing between yellow and red me and nis favorite color we started swaying when the music started getting lost in each other's eyes.

**Heart beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave?**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
**But watching you stand alone?**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

By the end of the song Me and Austin were making out into a hand came to tap us on our shoulder I looked to see my dad asking for a dance. Austin left but not without kissing me one more time.

"Ally the wedding was beautiful" my dad said to me with tears in his eyes

"Awe dad what's wrong"

"It just hard to see my little Ally gator grow up'' he said breaking out into uncontrollable sobs, I patted my dad back as we continued as we continue to dance.

"Don't worry dad I'll always will be your little girl" I whispered in his ear as the song finished. I kissed my dad on the cheek and went to go find my husband dancing with his mom, I walked over tho them and asked

"do you mind if i cut in" I asked. Austin turned around and smiled

"sure Alls anything for you, can you please excuse me mom I need to dance with my with my wife" Austin said before kissing his mom and leading us out to the middle of the floor.

"So how are you enjoying the party Mrs. Moon" Austin mumbled against my face on between kisses.

"I'm enjoying even better now that I'm with you, but do you know what me have an even better time"

"What" Austin asked he mouth pressing lightly against my lips

"Once you see my outfit in my surprise gift for you" I said before deepening the kiss that lasted about twenty seconds cause Trish pulled me away from him so we could get ready for the performance.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

I was waiting for my surprise with Dez when I heard music come on. The dj was playing crazy and love and shone a spotlight from the entrance me and Ally came from, I see the door open to see Ally, Cassidy, in sexy bootie shorts and a crop jacket that falls under Ally boobs while wearing heels. **(All the dance moves Beyoncé did in crazy in love Ally doing it with Cassidy and Kira)**

**Yes! so crazy right now**  
**Most incredibly **  
**It's your girl b**  
**It's your boy young**  
**History in the makin **  
**_[part 2]_**

**You ready? Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no **  
**Yeah, history in the making Part two, it's so crazy right now**

**look and stare so deep in your eyes**  
**I touch on you more and more every time**  
**When you leave i'm beggin you not to go**  
**Call your name two, three times in a row**  
**Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**  
**How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**  
**Yeah, cause i know i don't understand**  
**Just how your love can do what no on else can**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**(your love)**  
**Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's**  
**Got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**(your touch)**  
**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**  
**Got me hoping you save me right now**  
**Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin**  
**Got me lookin so crazy your love**

**When i talk to my friends so quietly**  
**"who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me**  
**Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress**  
**You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress**  
**It's the way that you know what i thought i knew **  
**It's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you**  
**Yeah, but i still don't understand**  
**Just how your love can do what no one else can**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**(your love)**  
**Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's**  
**Got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**(your touch)**  
**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**  
**Got me hoping you save me right now**  
**Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin**  
**Got me lookin so crazy your love**

**I'm warmed up now**  
**Let's go **

**Young hova**  
**Ya'll know when the flow is loco**  
**Young b and the r-o-c uh oh**  
**O-G, big homie**  
**The one and only**  
**Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony**

**Soprano the roc handle**  
**Like van Exel**  
**I shake phonies man, you can't get next to **  
**A genuine article, i do not sing tho**  
**I sling though , if anything i bling yo**

**Star like ringo**  
**War like a green berret**  
**You're crazy bring your whole set**  
**Jay-z in the range**  
**Crazy and deranged**  
**They can't figure him out **  
**They're like ãhey is he insane?ä**

**Yes sir i'm cut from a different cloth**  
**My texture is the best fur, im chinchilla**

**I've been ill of the chain smokers**  
**How you think i go the name hova**  
**I've been reala'**  
**The game's over**

**Fall back young ever since**  
**I made you change over to platinum**  
**The game's been a wrap **  
**One**

**Got me looking so crazy, my baby**  
**I'm not myself lately**  
**I'm foolish, i don't do this**  
**I've been playing myself**  
**Baby i don't care**  
**Cuz your love got the best of me**  
**And baby you're making a fool of me**  
**You got me sprung and i don't care who sees**  
**Cuz baby you got me so crazy**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**(your love)**  
**Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's**  
**Got me lookin so crazy right now**  
**(your touch)**  
**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**  
**Got me hoping you save me right now**  
**Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin**  
**Got me lookin so crazy your love**  
**_[repeat to end]_ **

Ally finished her performance with her brides maids and came over to kiss me, I attacked Ally lips hungrily pulling her body into my lap butt were interrupted with our kissing when the servers pulled out our wedding cake, the cake was yellow and red me and Ally favorite colors. We got up to cut the cake, but Ally standing in front of me cause I got a little excited during the performance. Ally took the knife and I put my hands over her small ones we cut the cake and put a piece for the both of us on some plates.

"Austie" I heard Ally say I looked over at her, when Ally took the piece of the cake and hit me with it.

"Oh Alls can you come over here" I said stalking over to her

"No Austin get away from me " she said but it was too late I already smeared the cake all over her face, Ally looked mad for second before busting out in laughter . I followed Ally and laughed with her ignoring all the clicks of cameras.

4 hours later

The party was still going on, but it was coming close to an end and now it was my surprise for Ally.

"Baby I'll be right back" I whispered into Ally ear before kissing her cheek so I could go backstage. Once I got backstage I saw the dj had everything ready, I went to change into skinny jeans and a tank top. When I finished I signaled the dj to cut off the music and open the curtains, everybody stopped dancing and turned to look at me on stage.

"Hey everybody I hope you're enjoying the wedding, but sadly it has come to a close cause I have a honeymoon to go to with my beautiful wife. So I thought as a surprise baby that I'll sing you the son I sang to you when we first got together. I started strumming my guitar before singing into the microphone.

_**Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened**_

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't is there one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending (At this part the dj got Ally on stage , so I could sing in front of her)  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

I finished the song and Ally pounced on me her hands weaving around my neck as she brought my face down to hers. Me and Ally lips moved in sync with each other until I swept my tongue across her mouth asking for Ally opened her mouth it was a battle for dominance that I'd eventually won. I broke away from Ally to speak in the microphone

"Thank you everybody who came to our wedding to support me and Ally, but now unfourtantly the wedding is done and we have a honeymoon to go to" I said before me and Ally walked down the stage joining Trish and Dez in the car. I can't wait to start my honeymoon with the girl of my dreams I thought as I leaned in to kiss Ally again.

* * *

_**Guys that was the reciption, I hope you guys like it one day I hope my reciption like that. I used alot of throwback song that I want in my wedding.**_

_**Anyway if anyone wants me to write the honeymoon just tell me or I'll leave it how it is.**_

_**I do not own these songs;**_

_**crazy in love (even though I actually want me and my brides maids to dance to this song for my husband)**_

_**I think about you**_

_**A thousand years ( Even though I want my first dance to be to this, I completly love this Song)**_

_**A thousand miles ( I wish that was a great songs)**_

_**All these song belong to their rightful owner not me **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin boarded the plane went to sit in first class with Trish and Dez who were bickering about what names they should the pick out for their baby I overheard Dez saying he wants to name the child Casanova cause his son will get all the girls he said before Trish smacked him. I stopped listening to Trish and Dez conversation and leaned into my husband who was playing absently with our hands

"Austin do you wanna tell your wife where were going for our honeymoon" I asked snuggling up into his side to get more comfortable when Austin looked down at me and moved a stray piece of hair that had fallen in my face

"You know I still love it when you call me yourself my wife" he responded tilting my chin so he could bring my face to his , I moved out of his grip he was not going to try distract me I want to know where were going.

"Austy can you pwease tell me where were going" I said pulling out my best puppy dog face, Austin looks tempted to tell me I gotta take it up a notch

"Pretty pwease with pancakes on top Austy please tell me" I muttered while pouting even more and making my eyes bigger and letting a tear escape from my eyes (oh yeah I can cry on command). Austin looked crushed when he saw the tear escape he sighed then looked away for a second then looked back at me

"Were going to Hawaii" Austin said looking defeated

"Oh MY GOD WERE GOING TO HAWAII" I yelled getting a few unfriendly stares from some people until they recognized who I was. I could tell they were about to get up and ask for autographs, but the pilot flash the 'put on your seat belts' button on I sent a few apologetic glances before I look back toward my husband(I love thinking that my husband). Austin was staring at me with a smile on his face when he saw my excited expression

"Yes were going to Hawaii it was supposed to be surprise but you pulled out of me with your really good puppy dog face I didn't know you can cry on command" he replied

"Yeah I can come in handy sometime and if you think that was good you should see my other ones" I said smiling that I got him to tell me where were going, Austin face changed from shock to worry

"THERE'S OTHER ONES" he yelled looking suddenly afraid, I smirked at his expression he should be worried my other ones are so good I remember when I pulled one on Trish just to ask her to go out and get me some ice cream while I'm working and even lazy Trish cracked and I got some fruity mint swirl.

"Yep now those you need to be afraid of with just one look it will be as easy as taking pancakes from an Austin" I giggled as I said that. Everybody knows it's hard from taking pancakes from Austin he doesn't care who you are he'll murder you if you tried to take his pancakes, I remember his mom telling me story once how his dad tried to take his pancakes let just say it did not end up well Austin got grounded for two weeks, but he said it was worth it cause he got his pancake back from his dad. I looked to see Austin smirking

"There no way you can be able to take pancakes from me that's impossible" Austin muttered confident in his ability to stop anyone from taking his pancakes, but what he doesn't know I have the ability to make anyone cave if they looked at my best poppy dog face I mean it's so good it should be in the book of world records.

"Is that a challenge" I asked

"Yes it's a challenge" Austin said confidently awe that's so cute he thinks he stand a chance, oh I am so gonna destroy him

"Good kiss on it " I said leaning up to Austin and put a quick peck on his lips before calling the flight attendant over

"What are you doing" Austin asked me a devilish smirk came on my face

"I'm about to show you what your up against" I replied before asking the flight attendant if I could put an image up on-screen the flight attendant agreed if I sign some stuff for her daughter who was a big fan, after I signed some stuff I walked to the front of the plane with the microphone she gave me. Once I was I got to the front everyone stopped what there doing to look at me

"Um hi I'm Ally but you probably know who I am me being a singer/songwriter and all but I did not come here to sing for you guys today unfortunately. I came here cause my husband seems to think that I can't take pancakes from him with my puppy dog face so I want to show you guys a picture one of my old puppy dog faces" I gave her the signal to show the picture. The picture came up and everyone in first class face melted and their will power broke down.

"So what do you guys think I know it's decent compared to the better ones I have known but do you think I could win this bet" they all looked at me like I was crazy probably thinking if that was decent to me then what was my better face

"Do you guys have any words of advice to my husband" they all looked at the picture again before the said

"YOU'RE SCREWED" in unison I looked over to Austin who looked absolutely terrified

"Thanks everyone" I walked into my seat and snuggled up into Austin

_6 hours later_

We finally landed in Hawaii thank god I'm so excited to spend my honeymoon with my husband,but I am so tired and need a nap I didn't really get enough sleep on the plane and Austin got nothing at all so he's a bit grumpy. We were walking to get out of the airport after we finally found our luggage and got into our rental car.

"Um so you guys remember when I told you guys that I promised the paparazzi that you guys were going to do performances once we get in Hawaii" Trish said the only one of us four that actually got some sleep on the plane. Me and Austin looked at each other fear and tiredness before we both spoke at the same time

"Yeah " we said in unison

"Well" Trish said fidgeting nervously in the backseat "Umm you guys have a performance about to happen in forty-five minutes that won't finish until eight o'clock tonight" Trish mumbled . Austin pulled over really quick and looked at me for a secound then we both turned around to look at Trish

"WHAT!" we both yelled at her causing Dez to wake up from his nap he was taking

"Guys why are you yelling" Dez said sleepily rubbing his eyes before putting his hand on Trish shoulder

"Well Dez were yelling cause YOUR FREAKING fiancé promised the paparazzi that me and Austin would do performance in our honeymoon and that we have a performance in forty-five minutes that's not going to end until eight o'clock which I have no idea how the hell me and Austin are going to do it were when were tired as hell"I yelled at Dez face causing him and Trish both to flinch while Austin just glared at Trish. Dez looked at Trish for a second who just shrugged her shoulders, like it was no big deal and looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders I was about to yell when Austin just cut in for me.

"Did you guys just both shrugged you shoulders like it was no big deal well I'm sorry but this a very big deal my wedding was yesterday and we had to go straight on a flight to Hawaii were I got no sleep at all and Ally only got twenty minutes at most and now when we finally land and all I wanna do is snuggle with my wife and relax I find out that we have to do an ALL day concert. You guys can't even understand how tired I am or Ally and I can tell she's exhausted but now we have to go up on stage sing and dance with energy that we both don't have. Yeah I love my fans but not enough to do a concert for them on my honeymoon and especially an ALL day one, Trish what do you have to say for yourself" Austin fumed at Trish and Dez who were shocked by Austin outburst. I rubbed my husband shoulder while I sent them both death glares trying to calm down Austin a little, I was about to speak when Trish spoke up

"I'm sorry guys I really am but the paparazzi were annoying me and asking about concerts and tour and I just said anything to get them to shut up which I should add that you guys are going on a three-month tour after we get back from this trip" Trish whispered the last part. My eyes bugged out did she really just say that we have to do a THREE month tour after we already have to performances during our honeymoon I was about to scream at Trish when I noticed Austin face paled and he was breathing very heavily uh oh Austin needs to get out of here last time I seen Austin like this was when Dez broke his guitar he had when he was little, and let me tell you one thing Austin beat his ass so bad that Dez had to go to the hospital and he wouldn't forgive Dez after three months, I mean it would have been longer but I persuaded Austin to forgive him.I cursed loudly while Dez looked scared and Trish waiting for a response I unbuckled my seat belt and crawled on to Austin lap and straddled his hips and brought his lips to mine right when he was about to explode.I felt Austin shock when I started kissing him but he relax bit and started attacking my lips roughly while his hand smacked my ass making me moan, I was about to grind myself against Austin hoping to clam him more when we heard a chorus of 'ew'. Austin detached his lips from mine and looked back at Trish and Dez that had a disgusted expression.

"You guys do realize that Ally jumping on me like that helped me relax a bit and make me not think about killing you guys,but since you guys want to interrupt I could -" Austin didn't have time to finish when I pulled his face back to mine cause I noticed he was getting really angry again.I heard him sigh against my lips before he started kissing back roughly, I opened my eyes to look at Trish and Dez to give warning looks to be quiet. I watched as they rolled their eyes and looked away, I let go of Austin and looked at him

"Honey we need to go even though Trish was stupid enough to book a long ass concert and I really don't want to know about the other concerts she promised right know but we can't disappoint the fans, but after the show and when we get some sleep I promise we can kill them okay" I said while Trish and Dez mumbled in disagreement

"Okay" he agreed and kissed me one last time, I moved off his lap and asked Trish for the directions for the concert so we can get it over and I can start my honeymoon.

* * *

**Okay I gotta say I love this chapter it was kinda funny how I made them blow up ****anyway I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THIS IN A WHILE BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY FOCUSED ON MY STORY I'M IN LOVE WITH MY STEP BROTHER AND AMERICA SWEETHEARTS. BUT HERE'S A UPDATE AND I'M GOING TO WORK MY BEST TO GET THROUGH THIS STORY AND I GUESS IT'S BECOMING ANOTHER MUTI- CHAPTER CAUSE A PREGNANT TRISH CAUSE SOME PROBLEMS FOR AUSTIN AND ALLY HONEYMOON. ANYWAY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE REALLY SOON **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

It's the last performance for me and Austin and were singing a duet now, I feel like I'm going to collapse from exhaustion and so does Austin, I looked over at Trish who was sleeping on the couch I swear she is so lucky she's pregnant but I could always kill Dez as a substitute. I looked at Austin who was probably thinking the same thing when there was a knocking on the door from the stage manager, me and Austin groaned in unison and put on fake smiles and walked out for the performance.

_Ten minutes later _

The concerts finally over and we waved our last goodbyes to the crowd and then stumbled backstage into our dressing room where we quickly took a shower and threw on some sweats. We walked out of the room to find Dez and Trish happily taking to each other while me and Austin sent them death glares,Trish finally noticed that we were staring at them and turn to us.

"Hey guys how was the concert and damn you guys look like crap" she said and that's when I lost it I tried jumping at her but Austin stopped me so I flipped him to the ground (Oh yeah I'm a black belt in karate). I try charge toward Trish again but Austin flipped me, I forgot to mention Austin is a black belt in karate too

"Alls I know you wanna kill Trish a lot right know and I want to but she is pregnant and once that baby out then you can hurt her but for now all we can do is hurt Dez" Austin said as he helped me up, I sighed and nodded my head and glared at Trish and Dez

"What the hell is wrong with you Ally" Trish said, I started to shake in anger is she serious what the hell is wrong with me, I noticed Austin and Dez looking afraid

"Trish you know I love you but shut up" Dez said which put more fire to Trish flames

"No Dez ever since we got here and I told them about them doing concerts and there six month tour all they've been is ASSESS and DIVA'S" Trish said and that's when I lost it before I could say anything Austin spoke

"What do you mean a six month tour you said it was three months" Austin said in his scary calm voice while Dez looked scared out of his mind

"I lied cause you guys were so angry and being-" before Trish could finish talking I punch the glass mirror near me and everybody stopped talking and looked at me, I walked slowly towards Trish and Dez who cringed back

"Were being divas huh, well Trish tell me how you would feel when you just got married and your so happy that you married your prince and all you want to do is have and awesome honeymoon where you don't have to worry about work but NO YOUR INCONSIDERATE STUPID PREGNANT MANAGER PLANS CONCERTS AND A TOUR JUST CAUSE SHE WAS TIRED AND THE PRESS WAS ANNOYING HER. AND I'M JUST SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT NEWS AS IF IT'S NOTHING, YOUR NOT THE ONE THAT JUST GOT OFF AND SEVEN HOUR FLIGHT AND HAD TO DO AN EIGHT HOUR PERFORMANCE, YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO HAVE TO GET UP AND DO ANY THE OTHER PERFORMANCES YOU BOOKED, AND LASTLY YOUR NOT THE ONE WHEN WE GET BACK THAT HAS TO DO A SIX MONTH TOUR AND YOU KNOW WHO HAS TO ME AND AUSTIN. AND I REALLY DON'T CARE IF I'M MAKING YOU STRESSED OUT RIGHT NOW CAUSE YOUR MAKING ME WAY PASSED STRESSED AND EVERYONE KNOW I CAN'T TAKE STRESS THAT WELL LAST TIME I BLACK OUT AND HAD TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL BUT YOUR CAUSING ME STRESS AND THERE NO WAY TO CALM ME DOWN CAUSE YOU ALREADY PROMISED WE'LL DO IT AND WE CAN'T LET OUR FANS DOWN. AUSTIN LET'S GO TO THE HOSPITAL I NEED TO GET MY HAND CHECKED CAUSE IT'S STARTING TO HURT AND I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR THEM ANYMORE" I yelled as I stormed out of the room to our car before I left I heard Austin yell some words at them. I waited in the car patiently as Austin came in he turned to look at me before he turned on the car

"It's gonna be alright Alls I think what you yelled at them is true Trish had no right to call us a divas and were far from that so let's get your hand checked and then, I'll rub your back to help you relax" he said calmly while, I just felt myself get even more stressed out and my head dizzy.

"Austin" I said weakly before everything went black

_40 minutes later_

I struggled to open my eyes, then I felt warm lips on my lips that sent a spark through my body and I felt my eyes flew open to see Austin blonde hair while he was still kissing me, I wrapped my arms around Austin and smiled into kiss until he pulled back after a moment and smiled at me that made me smile back, I looked down at my hand to see it bandaged, I sighed

"How bad were my stress levels this time" I asked and Austin smile faltered

"Real bad that your heart rate was close to declining but the doctor said you took some of your anger out when you punched a mirror even though you hurt your hand you could have more stress if you didn't" he said worriedly

"What else did the doctor say" I asked, and Austin threw a pointed glare at me

"He also said that you have to take your medicine to help control your stress level and he told me to watch you take it cause I just found out that my wife has the medicine just never takes it which is bad for her health" he said and I looked down

"Um I don't know what you're talking about" I lied, while Austin picked up my chin and looked at me in the eye

"Ally you need to take you medicine or else one day you'll get so stressed that you'll die and I can't lose you we just made a commitment forever and always and we can't be that if you won't take something that'll make you better Alls" he said and I sighed

"Austin I hate taking them, I always have to do it everyday and it makes me feel like there something wrong with me" I whispered and Austin pecked me on the lips

"Ally your to perfect inside and out nothing could ever be wrong with you that you should be ashamed of yourself and plus I love you just the way you are Ally and nothing could change my mind about you" Austin replied kissing me lovingly, and I kiss back with a little shame for not taking something that could better my health, I pulled away and slightly smiled

"So will you take them for me" he asked and I nodded

"Good now let's go to the hotel and get some food in you and sleep cause I'm so tired and just want this day to be over" Austin muttered and I laugh and sat up and opened my arms to be carried, Austin sighed and lifted me up bridal style

"Your lucky your light and my wife and I'm going to have to do this when we get to the hotel anyway" Austin said which made me laugh again

"I love you too" I said and all Austin did was kiss me before he put me in the car so we can enjoy most of our honeymoon that won't be ruined by Trish.

* * *

**This is the chapter review **

**Don't own anything but the story line**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin are in our hotel now trying to get some well deserved sleep but there is some noise that keeps waking us up, I decide to jump out of bed and scan our large hotel room. I walk into the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and living room and I still can't figure out where that noise is coming from, I sighed and put my bandaged hand onto my head.

"For the love of pickles please make it stop" I said and as if my prayers have been answered it stops, I rush back to the bed to catch Austin trying to fall asleep again. I slip under the covers and Austin wraps his arms around my waist and we snuggle with each other, I sigh right about to let sleep take me when those noise starts up again me and Austin groan at the same tim and sit up.

"Where do you think that noise is coming from" Austin asked

"I don't know I checked around the hotel room and I couldn't figure out where the noise is" I said tiredly

I am desperate for sleep but it looks like no one wants me to sleep today, first Trish and now this noise ugh can't a girl just get some sleep. My hand started throbbing but I'd ignore the pain cause trust me I had worse, when you're in karate tournament fighting for your black belt a few broken bones happen. I picked up my phone to look at the time it FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE FREAKING morning and I haven't slept since the day before my wedding, I sigh and look at my phone to see a new text.

_Ally I'm sorry Trish is doing this to you and Austin if there was a way to fix it I would but you know how Trish is but anyway she told me to tell you that you and Austin have a few interviews starting at eight o' clock and a concert a nine P.m . She also told me to tell you she wants an apology from you and Austin for causing her stress, again I'm really sorry for Trish doing this to you guys but can you please apologize to her so we can got back to normal... well normal for us _

_From your BFF ( Best Freckled Friend)_

I read through Dez text and groaned and scoffed at the same time, Austin turned his head to look at me questioningly and I hand him my phone. I watch as Austin groan and scoff at the same time it looks like he agree's with me there's no way in hell that were apologizing to Trish she's the one that's causing me stress and at least she doesn't need to take pills for it.

"You know now I really hate pregnant Trish" Austin groaned, and I was about to answer but the pounding noise got louder

"Ugh I can't sleep like this and we have another freaking busy day and now we can't even sleep we might as well kiss our honeymoon goodbye" I groaned as I slumped down into the bed, Austin turn to hover over me

"Don't say that were here for two weeks I'm pretty sure Trish didn't book that many interviews and performances and after we get back from everything we have to do later today we can change our rooms so we can get some sleep" Austin replied then ducked down to give me a passionate kiss, I was about to deepen it when a huge crash sound came.

"Ugh I can't get in the mood to do anything with that damn crashing and bang happening" I say pushing Austin off me, I hear him groan as he pulled me closer to his side.

_3 hours later_

Right now its seven o' clock in the FREAKING morning and the banging and crashing noise is still going on, me and Austin haven't slept at all for the past two-day and now we have to get ready and head over to the first studio where are interview is. I get up and looked over to Austin who has bags under his eyes and doesn't look very pleasant, I sigh and rub his back comfortably. Austin looked at me with his beyond tired eyes

"Ally I really want to beat the crap out of Trish right know and whatever that noise is" Austin said rubbing his eyes and jumping off bed. I followed Austin and jumped off the bed with him and walked into the kitchen and got the coffee ready and the pancake batter, I was struggling reaching for something and I started to get pissed off why do the have high cabinets and then there was a loud bang that came from what seem above of me but when I looked up their was nothing there. I groan as I felt my head start pounding as I continue to make about three stacks of pancakes, one stack for me and two stacks for Austin. Once the pancakes were done I did a couple of bacon and then set the dining room table. I went inside the room to hear the shower just starting, I tiredly strip my clothes and walk into the shower and join him. We finished after a few minutes and I put on a pink sundress with white wedges, I let my hair air dry and put my sunglasses to the top of my head. Austin had on a pink t- shirt that say "Don't laugh my wife bought me this shit", black jeans and pink converse and his sunglasses where also on his head.

We walked to the dining room and I sat down while Austin poured us some coffee

"Austie sweetheart please tell me I can kill Trish today without you stopping me" I asked sweetly as Austin came over to me and handed me coffee with my stress pills, and I groan while he just looked at me waiting. I looked at him and pouted

"Austie do I have to take the pills" I said fake whimpering filled the room and, I saw Austin defenses break as he came over and hugged me tightly

"It's okay do you want my pancakes, will that make you feel better" he said and I nodded yes into his shoulder and he pulled away and handed me his plate. I drop my puppy dog face and Austin blink in realization

"Oh my god did I just hand you my pancakes damn well it looks like you won Alls and please don't ever give me the puppy dog eyes ever again cause I'm pretty sure you'll get me to do anything and everything you want" he said which made me laugh, I handed back his pancakes hoping he forgot about the stress medicine but I guess I thought too soon

"Alls you still need to take your pills remember you promised me in the hospital" he said and I felt guilty as I looked at the pill in my hand, I sighed and put the pill in my mouth and swallowed and washed it down with orange juice that I put on the table.

"Happy" I asked as my face scrunched up in disgust that's the other reason I don't take the pill it taste disgusting, then I felt warm lips on mine

"Very now come on and eat before were late" he said I looked at my phone to see it was 7:20 we still had time

"Austin why do we need to hurry we still got a little time" I ask as I chewed on some bacon

"Cause Dez and Trish need us to pick them up and drive them to the interview" Austin said sadly and I just groan great were going to have to see Trish well it's a god thing I took my stress pills but I think I might need more. Me and Austin finished our breakfast quickly and I grabbed my tote that had emergency stuff and some sweats me and Austin can turn into after this day is over. And I can't wait for it to be over and for Trish to not be pregnant so I can kill her wouldn't that be nice, I was thinking about ways I can kill Trish while we went to go pick up Trish and Dez

* * *

**SHOUT OUT TO MY BOF (BEST ONLINE FRIEND) R5AUSLLY WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THE CHAPTER WHERE'S THERE A NOISE WHO KEEPS AUSTIN AND ALLY UP AND IT WORKED WONDERFUL FOR THIS CHAPTER. SO EVERYONE SO MY BOF SOME LOVE AND READ HER STORIES ESPECIALLY HER KNEW ONE NANNY OR WIFEY AND LIVING WITH MY HALF BROTHER HALF BULLY THERE ROSSOME STORIES AND THEY WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU THERE AMAZING **

**anyway another chapter done more to go please review that'll be AWESOME**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Right now were at the studio and Trish is not talking to us and me and Austin are not complaining but she has been yelling and bossing people around while me and Austin are waiting to do our interview. It was five minutes till show when Dez came rushing to us

"Ally please I need your help you have to help me with Trish" Dez asked desperately

"Dez I can't were about to go on the show and I'm not about to get yelled at by Trish again cause this time I think I'm going to choke her" I said before we heard our names being called. Me and Austin put on our smiles and walked out on stage hand in hand and took a seat on the couch and face our host Rebecca

"So Austin and Ally I heard you guys just got married" she said and mme and Austin looked at each other

"Yeah we did and I'm glad I got to finally marry my prince and have my happily ever after" I answered before I pecked Austin on the lips and the crowd erupted in 'Awe', I look back to Rebecca who looks like she's about to cry

"Awe that's so sweet and I'm pretty sure Austin feels the same way" she muttered

"I do but I'll have my happily ever after I have a baby in my queen arms" Austin said kissing my cheek and the crowd erupted in 'Awe' again while I just smiled at Austin.

"Well isn't that sweet so I see you guys are vacationing in Hawaii for the honeymoon so how is your stay" she asked and my smile slightly faltered besides the fact I got no sleep for two days Hawaii seems great

"Umm so far it's okay but we haven't seen much cause we have a busy schedule when we landed yesterday and we have one today" I answered and Rebecca nodded

"Yes well about that why all the gigs throughout your honeymoon I mean that concert list on your website is pretty long you guys barely won't have time to relax and absorb the culture" she said while me and Austin looked at her confused what did she mean concert list we don't know about a concert list.

"Um what concert list" I asked politely, and Rebecca looked at us confused

"Um your manager posted a concert list on your website here let me pull it up for you on the big screen" Rebecca replied playing around on her iPad while me and Austin just stare at the screen. After a minute a long ASS list comes up and it shows were doing concerts up to a few hours before we board the plane to go home and then at the bottom it says 'after Austin and Ally Moon return from there honeymoon in three weeks there going on a six month tour and when the tour done there going to have new songs prepared to realese a new album by early next year'. My Jaw dropped as I looked over the page before I quickly regained myself remembering that were on camera

"Um .. wow that's a surprise to us our manager didn't tell us that we were performing all throughout our honeymoon right honey" I said turning to Austin who looked like he could kill but was trying his very best to cover it up for the cameras.

"Right this is a shock for us our manager never told us and a lot of work but the fans are worth it" Austin says but I know he doesn't mean it, I mean me and Austin love our fans but not that much

"Well now you guys know but I'm pretty sure you can handle it I saw the performance you guys did yesterday it was AMAZING tell me how did you do it, I mean you guys landed weren't you tired and then you have to do an all day concert I don't know but if it was me I would have fell asleep during the performance" she muttered and me and Austin laughed

"Trust me we were tired but we just had to use the ounce of energy that we had and put it in our performance" I said and she nodded her head and another picture comes up on the screen it our rental car in a hospital parking lot. I tensed up, I'm not really comfortable talking about my stress issues

"So the paparazzi got a picture of this and by your bandaged hand Ally I assume you were the one in the hospital so can you tell us what happened" she asked, and I thought for a second

"Well.. as you guys know I'm a black belt so I was practicing and I accidentally end up hitting a mirror and cut my hand so that why it's bandaged" I explain and Rebecca said I hope I get better than after a few more questions the interview was over. Me and Austin got into our car and waited for Trish and Dez to show up so we can kill them.

"I can't believe they did that did you see how long that FREAKIN list was Austin I do not want to be performing up until a couple of hours before we leave, I want to spend that time reminiscing with my husband about what I'm going to miss" I said and I felt me getting stressed out, I tried to relax into my seat but my head was pounding from my stupid headache I have.

"Ugh I just want to kill them" I yelled and turned to look at Austin who was being quite, I calmed down and touch his face he turned around to look at me and I instantly got scared. Austin eyes were dilated black instead of chocolate brown and his eyes were narrowed and he looked like he wanted to kill everything

"Austie are you okay" I asked as I braced myself for him to blow up but before it could happen Trish and Dez come into the back seat, I looked at them to see Dez looked exhausted and Trish annoyed. Dez looked up and saw my glare then he looked to Austin and that when he turned terrified I'm guessing he never seen Austin this mad before, hell I haven't even seen Austin that made before.

"Um Austin are you okay" Dez said cautiously, Austin looked at them before he started the car and drove us to some part in the woods, Austin got out off the car and I followed him.

"Austin what are we doing here" I asked cautiously, Austin looked at me and his eyes soften before but narrowed again as Trish and Dez out of the car. I watch as Dez ran to stand in front of Trish

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TAKE US HERE AUSTIN" Trish screamed behind Dez making my head hurt even more, Austin was about to approach them but I hold him with my good hand

"Austin before you kill anyone why don't we try to speak calmly and then go to our other interview" I said and he nodded

"NO HOW ABOUT WE GOT TO THE INTERVIEW NOW DIVA'S" Trish yelled and I charged for Dez so I can push him out the way when but I couldn't move cause Austin lifted me up around my waist

"Austin let me go" I asked calmly

"No" he replied and I sighed

"Are the diva's done can we go now I'm really tired and hungry and you guys are annoying me and stressing me out" she said while Dez just looked at us scared

"Trish I'm serious shut the fuck up you've been crossing the line for a while I know your pregnant but still" Dez said still looking at us in case we do something. I glared at them waiting for Trish to explode

"DEZ HOW COULD YOU SAY I'M CROSSING THE LINE THERE THE ONE'S COMPLAINING LIKE LIKE A COUPLE OF BITCHES, ALWAYS WHINIG ABOUT HOW THERE TIRED AND THEY DON'T WANT ALL THEASE CONCERTS CAUSE OF STRESS AND THERE TIRED. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FREAKING TIRED ALL TIME AND YOU GUYS ARE NOW CONSTANTLY MAKING ME STRESS AND YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT FEELS" Trish screamed as she moved Dez out of the way to stand near us, I can't believe what she says that I know nothing of stress really I've been dealing with my stress issues since I was seven.

"NO TRISH YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT STRESS WHO HERE IN THE ROOM HAS BEEN DEALING WITH STRESS SINCE THEY WERE SEVEN ME. WHO HERE HAS TO TAKE PILLS TO HELP CONTROL YOUR STRESS SO YOU WON'T PASS OUT ME, WHO HERE WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE WAS CALLED A FREAK CAUSE I ALWAYS HAD TO TAKE PILLS AND USED TO GET BULLIED FOR IT SAYING THAT I WAS TAKING DRUGS, ME I DID. AND NOW I DON'T EVEN LIKE TAKING MY PILLS I RATHER JUST FAINT AND LIE SAYING I'M TIRED OR SOMETHING INSTEAD OF GETTING PICKED ON OR PEOPLE FEELING SORRY FOR ME. I HAVE EVERY IDEA WHAT STRESS IS YOU TRISH AND ANYONE ELSE HAS NO IDEA WHAT STRESS IS I DO AN GETTING YELLED AT AND PICKED ON JUST ADDS TO MY STRESS." I yelled and Austin dropped me to the ground and looked at me

"Ally how come you never told me that you were picked on about it" he asked I was about to answer when Trish cut in

"YEAH HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME" she asked

"UGH I NEVER TOLD ANYONE CAUSE PEOPLE LOOK AT ME DIFFERENT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT MAKE ME FEEL BIENG TREATED DIFFERENT INSTEAD LIKE A REGULAR PERSON. I AM EVEN TREATED DIFFERENT FROM MY FAMILY DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT EVEN FEELS FOR EVERYONE TO ALWAYS BE CAUTIOUS AROUND YOU CAUSE THERE GOING TO THINK YOUR GOING TO FAINT OR FREAK OUT ON THEM. YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT FEELS AND I WANTED SOMEBODY IN MY LIFE WHO DIDN'T KNOW SO THEY COULD BE MY ESCAPE, AND I ALSO DIDN'T TELL YOU CAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE MADE ME TAKE MY PILLS WHICH I HAVEN'T TOOK IN THREE YEARS SINCE YESTERDAY CAUSE AUSTIN FOUND OUT AT THE HOSPITAL" I yelled and Austin froze

"Ally you haven't taken them in three years something could have happen to you" he said, I drop my head in shame

"Some things did happen to me but I always made sure when I was going to faint or something I would get away from you guys so you wouldn't see." I replied and Austin looked at me scared then he relaxed

"Ally you should have told me earlier you need to take your pills and I'm going to make sure you do and how come you didn't tell me this yesterday at the hospital" he asked

"Cause it's really difficult for me to talk about it to anyone but Trish piss me off cause she doesn't know what real stress feels like" I murmured, I look over to Trish who shrugged and went inside the car. I looked over to Dez who still processing this before he walked over to me and hugged me

"I'm sorry for her she's been a total bitch now that she's pregnant but you know she cares" Dez said pulling away

"I know but all the stuff she planned for us to do during our honeymoon is something unforgivable" I replied

"I know and I'm sorry" Dez muttered before walking back to the car, me and Austin looked at each other and sighed

"Back to work" I said and Austin groan leading us to the car so we can get this day finish

* * *

**Another chapter so TWO DEUT STORIES WITH ME AND MY BOF R5AUSLLY THERE TOTALLY AWESOME THE FIRST ONE CALLED TWO STORIES HIGH FROM DEATH AND YOU CAN FIND IT ON R5AUSLLY PAGE AND THE SECOND ONE CALLED A DARE THAT LEAD TO LOVE AND YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PAGE  
**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND CHECK OUT THE STORIES**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I sighed as I collapse on the bed to me and Austin new hotel room, I was about to curl up into a ball and sleep when Austin hovered over me with my pills in his hand, I groaned and sat up. This is also another reason I hate taking my pills cause I have to take them twice a day, I sighed and grab the pills from Austin then swallowed it quickly before pulling Austin with me on the bed, he chuckled tiredly and lightly kissed me

"Ally about earlier this morning when you said you used to be bullied about the pills how come you didn't tell me" Austin asked, I opened my eyes to see him staring at me worriedly

"Cause I thought you would judge me or start to be more cautious around me" I replied and Austin brought his hand up to my face and rubbed my cheek soothingly

"Alls I would never judge you like that, I love you too much" Austin answered and I sighed

"Austin I know but my parents loved me too and they look at me different ever since we found out I have a stress problem " I muttered and Austin looked at me with sad eyes before he could answer Dez burst through the door to our room with a sad guilty face carrying I'm sorry balloons, chocolates and a huge teddy bear that says 'I'm sorry. Me and Austin sat up and looked at Dez confused

"Dez how did you get into our hotel room" I asked

"The front desk told me cause I said it is an emergency which it is I'm so sorry Ally when I got back from the store cause Trish wanted something it was already to late to stop her" he replied looking guilty, I looked at him confused and the stuff he was holding then at Austin who was just as confused as me

"Um Dez what are you talking about and what are you sorry about it" I asked and Dez started to look even more guilty

"You haven't checked online yet have you" Dez asked and I shook my head while Austin pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons and I looked at him expectantly while Dez went to take a seat at the chair by the closet. After a few minutes I saw Austin eyes widen and dilate with anger

"Dez where's Trish" Austin asked and Dez looked up with his exhausted eyes

"She's in our room and there no point to fight with her trust me I did that before I came here, honestly since she hit five months she been a total bitch, I just can't wait until she gives birth so she'll only be mean half the time." Dez replied while I sat there confused

"Um can someone tell me what's going on" I asked utterly confused and Austin and Dez turn to me with sad eyes

"What" I said and Austin got off the bed and knelt in front of me

"Alls um Trish booked you to do a in-depth interview about you dealing with stress since you were seven, and it's all over the internet everyone anxious for the interview" Austin said slowly and I felt my whole body freeze up and I turn to Dez who was looking at me guiltily

"Please tell me this is some sick joke" I asked as tear pricked into my eyes, I looked back at Austin and he stared back at me with sad eyes

"Why ... why would she do this to me" I asked looking at Dez, he sighed and stared at me

"Um she felt that you should tell the world about your problem since you made a big deal about it in the forest" Dez replied and I felt myself getting angry

"This is a big deal and did she not here when I said I didn't want to tell people about it cause I'll be looked at differently" I yelled and Dez flinched while Austin was rubbing small circles into my back

"I know Ally that why I brought you these things, I really tried my hardest to cancel the interview but she can't but she was able to cancel everything else you guys had plan tomorrow but you have to do a concert at eight pm that will end probably two o'clock in the morning" Dez muttered and my eyes widen a freaking six-hour concert are you kidding me

"Dez that's a really long time but thanks for getting her to cancel our interviews" Austin muttered and Dez shook his head and stood up and put the gifts beside me and looked me in my eyes

"I'm sorry your going to have to do this" Dez said and hugged me quickly before letting me go and walking out of the room back to Trish, Austin pulled me into his lap and rub my cheeks soothingly

"Alls I'm sorry" he said and I looked up to see his eyes staring at me filled with sorrow

"Austin I don't think I can do it, it's too hard for me to talk about there was a lot I went through during that time that no one know's about" I muttered and Austin eyes quirked up and he looked at me and I just shook my head saying I don't want to talk about it

"I'm sorry Ally I wish there was something I could do about it but I can't but I can make you forgot about our problems before our concert and that's what I'm going to do were going to have FINALLY a couple of hours to be a married couple" Austin exclaimed with excitement, I chuckled and stared at my fun-loving child like husband

"That sounds great but I know another way we can start that" I said and Austin looked at me questioningly and I smirked deviously and ripped off his shirt and started doing things I wanted to do since we came here

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I hope you like the chapter **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE **


End file.
